


It's About Time, Babe

by ItMeMeg



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg Harry, a little bit of ziam - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis and harry are going to be dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItMeMeg/pseuds/ItMeMeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was so scared of being pregnant. He wanted kids for years but how would Louis react to the big news?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's About Time, Babe

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my second fic and I really hope you guys like this one. Shout out to yourssincerelylarry on tumblr because she makes amazing Larry edits and some of them inspired me to write this fic. Thank you!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~M

Two small pink lines to change his life. Two small pink lines to make him a dad. His heart raced as he stared at four tests on the bathroom counter. The vent above him roared as he bit the tips of his fingers. Come on... He thought. He needed this to be quick. He didn't want his boyfriend to walk in with a concerned look upon his small, precious face. All he needed was the damn tests to be done. One by one, the lines showed up. Two lines on the first one. He ran his fingers through his hair. Two lines on the second. He took a deep breath. Two lines on the third. He got dizzy. Two lines on the fourth. He flung open the toilet seat and threw up. His poor body was shaking with sobs. He clutched the toilet seat tightly, wondering how Louis would react. Hot tears ran down his cheeks as his heart raced faster than before. Once his breakfast had been emptied from his stomach, he slid back and pressed his back to the wall. He lifted his foot and flushed the toilet with it. Harry wiped his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall.

"I'm so fucked." He mumbled to himself. He lifted his shirt a little to see a small bump already showing. He was lucky to have big sweaters and t-shirts. If he had worn one of Louis' shirts, he would've stretched it more than it probably was. He took his shirt off and grabbed a pink sweater Louis had got him that sat on the bathtub. He slipped it on before standing up on his shaky legs.

"Harry? I'm home!" Louis called. Harry quickly washed his face, brushed his teeth, and hid the tests in a drawer. He pushed his hair back behind his ears and made his way downstairs.

"Hey Boo." Harry kissed Louis on the cheek. Louis let out a small giggle and unloaded groceries from bags. Eggs, bacon, a pack of donuts, ice cream, and bread. Harry bit his lip as he tried so hard not to throw up at the sight of food. Louis wrapped his arms around his waist and pecked the taller man's lips. Harry smiled a little before trying to escape from his boyfriend's arms. He covered his mouth and managed to get out before he emptied his stomach into the kitchen sink. Louis ran over to pull his hair out of his face.

"Are you okay, baby?" Louis asked, running his fingers up and down Harry's back. Harry gave him a weak smile before launching himself back to the sink. Tears ran down his face and he choked out sobs and vomit. Eventually he stopped throwing up and wiped his mouth. He drank some water and spit it out a couple of times before turning around to face Louis.

"Love, this has been going on for weeks now. Do you need to go to the doctor?" He pushed hair out of Harry's face. Harry shook his head a little and sighed. He grabbed a pack of mint gum from the counter. As he shoved a piece in his mouth, he walked past Louis.

"Stay here." Harry said. Louis nodded and watched Harry run off to their room. He slowed down and shuffled his feet into the bathroom. He opened the drawer where the four pregnancy tests were. He took a ragged breath and picked them up. He stared at the lines for quite a long time, long enough for Louis to get worried. He walked up the light wooden stairs and down the pale, plain hallway. He opened the door quietly and peeked into their room. The bed was still unmade and clothes were scattered across the carpet. He could see traces from the night before, stained across the black sheets and white pillowcases. A goofy smile crept its way across his face as he remembered the previous night. He still had marks covering his back and chest. Love bites were trailed down his jaw to his chest. He walked in slowly, trying not to make any noise. He pressed the palm of his hand against the cold, tan wall. He tilted his head a little to get a better view. The door to the bathroom was opened slightly. He could see Harry standing there, head hung and eyes shut. Harry's long curls hung in his face, blocking his view from his surroundings. Moving from the wall, Louis tip toed into the bathroom. He wrapped his arms around Harry's torso and pressed a small kiss to his strong back.

"Lou..." Harry said. "Please don't freak out. I love you and I can't lose you. You probably will hate me and call me a freak." He tried to hold back tears. A few slid down his pale cheeks and he set the tests down on the counter.

"Oh my god." Louis covered his mouth. "Are those yours?"

Harry gave him a small nod. Tears slowly streamed down Louis' face and he hugged Harry tightly. He flinched when the smaller man embraced him. Louis was happier than he had been in weeks. All the work in the studio and football had been wearing him out. He was stressed all the time, never acting like he used to. He just wanted something good to happen. And here it was. He was going to be a father. Harry had been wanting a baby for such a long time. He had known he was able to have kids, he just never told Louis. Fear took over his body when he first found out years before. He made sure to be safe every single time but that one night, he was too drunk in love to care about being safe.

Harry hugged Louis back, burying his face in the crook of his neck. He could feel Louis shaking against him. Louis sniffled and pulled away.

"We’re going to be fathers.” He wiped tears from his red cheeks.

“Yes we are, boo. I just found out this morning before you came home.” Harry smiled a bit. Louis squatted down and lifted his boyfriend’s shirt up slightly. He pressed a small kiss to his stomach, right underneath his moth tattoo. A small bump had already started to make its appearance, growing at a slow rate. Louis rubbed it carefully, like it was fine china almost.

“Hi there. I think I’m going to call you peanut. Is that good for now Haz?” He looked up. Harry smiled down at him and nodded. “Well I’m your daddy Lou. I can’t wait to meet you.”

“God, you’re going to make me cry, Lou.” Harry wiped a tear that had fallen down his face. Louis stood up on his toes and kissed his cheek. They stood in the bathroom, clinging to each other with happy tears running down their faces for twenty long minutes. They didn’t discuss anything about how Harry was able to get pregnant. Both of them were happy for the first time in a long time.

Louis held Harry’s huge hand and pulled him to their bed. He pulled the black duvet up and climbed into bed. Harry followed suit, laying his head on his stained pillow. He turned to face Louis and smiled weakly.

“You’re going to be the best dad, Lou. I know it.” Harry whispered. Louis nodded and touched Harry’s cheek. He pushed the curls out of his face, kissing his nose softly.

“What if I’m not?” Louis looked him in the eyes.

“You will. You’re so good with kids. It’s about time we had one of our own, babe.”

“You’re right. I’m just worried I’ll be busy all the time.”

“People will understand. Don’t worry.”

“Okay. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Harry yawned and rolled onto his other side. Louis draped his arm over Harry’s bump, rubbing small circles on it. He felt Harry relax and sigh in content. Harry “Little Spoon” Styles was curled into a ball, snuggled into Louis’ chest. Ever since the X-Factor, he had always been the little spoon. When he grew a lot taller, he allowed Louis to be the little spoon. It had been too long since he reclaimed his rightful title. He felt safer in Louis’ small arms. Slowly, his eyes closed and within minutes he was asleep. Light snores came from his mouth as he held onto his pillow. Louis kissed his cheek and fell asleep with his hand on his small bump. They laid in bed the rest of the afternoon, only waking up to kiss the other man softly. Neither of them wanted to get up when their alarm went off roughly three hours later. Louis lazily hit the button on his phone and pulled Harry closer to his chest.

“When should we tell people?” Harry mumbled against his chest, playing with the hem of Louis' shirt.

“Whenever you’re ready, Haz.” Louis replied. Harry rolled onto his back and looked over at him.

“Now?” He bit his lip.

“Sure thing. How should we do it?” Louis sat up. He played with Harry’s shirt and stared at the bump. Harry reached over and grabbed his phone. He opened up Instagram and handed Louis the phone. He slowly got up and lifted his shirt. His pants were unbuttoned but he was too lazy to button them back up. Louis took the picture and handed Harry his phone back. That goofy smile made its comeback as he watched Harry edit the picture. He was still doing the black and white theme for his pictures so it had to be in black and white. He posted it and waited for the likes and comments to pour in. Within seconds his phone was blowing up with notifications. Louis asked him to send him the picture. Once he did, Louis posted it to Twitter. Fans went insane, retweeting, screenshotting, already making fanart. Some put in the comments that it was an edit, that it wasn’t real. The two boyfriends took more pictures. Some with Louis kissing Harry’s stomach, some with Harry with his hands on it. They wanted people to believe it’s real. They kept posting the pictures. Harry decided on posting them without the black and white filter, ending the theme. His new one was to be focused on his new family. More and more people commented, finally believing in the pictures. The final one he posted had Louis’ small hands on his stomach. ‘It’s about time’, he put in the description. They put their phones down and hugged.

“Are you hungry?” Louis asked.

"Yeah. I'll make some tacos or something." Harry nodded.

"Haz, I'll make it. You can relax in the living room." He insisted.

"Fine. If something burns, it's your fault." He grumbled as he headed downstairs. Louis giggled and followed him. When they got into the kitchen, Louis put some music on. Harry sat on a barstool and watched Louis start to cook. He had put the beef and tortillas on the stove when Harry started correcting him.

"You have to salt and pepper it, love." He said, resting his chin in his hands. Louis nodded and put a dash of salt and pepper on the beef.

"Did you put olive oil on the tortillas?" Harry asked.

"First thing I did, darling." Louis replied, flipping the tortillas over. He kept a close eye on the beef and hoped Harry wouldn't tell him what else to do. Luckily, he didn't bother him. Louis made the tacos just the way Harry liked it and set the plate in front of him.

"Thank you, Lou." He took a bite of a taco. It was the first good meal Louis had cooked in a long time. Louis sat next to him and ate his tacos happily. Harry had scarfed down two tacos when Louis was finished with one.

"Would you like another?" Louis asked sarcastically. Harry shook his head and rested his hands on his stomach.

"Lou?" He looked over at him.

"Yeah?" He took a bite of his second taco.

"Aren't you a bit freaked out?" He poked his stomach.

"Not really. Your mum told me that you could have kids a few months ago. I guess I was a little freaked out but after a while I got used to the thought of us having a family someday." Louis admitted. Harry rubbed his face and sighed.

"I was going to tell you myself but alright..." He mumbled. "I was going to tell you before that one night but this is okay, I suppose."

"I'm just happy, Haz. This is the best thing to happen to us in a long time." Louis put his taco down. He quickly wiped his hands on a paper towel and turned to face his love. He placed his right hand on Harry's stomach and rubbed it with his thumb.

"Peanut, huh?" Harry smiled.

"First thing that came to my mind."

"It's cute."

"Yeah it is. I can't believe this though."

"Me either."

"You're amazing."

"You are too."

"How did I get so lucky?" Louis looked up.

"I'm not sure, babe." Harry replied. He placed his hand on Louis' thigh and grinned. He grabbed a piece of gum and smacked it for a few minutes before throwing it away.

Louis ended up cleaning the mountain of dishes while Harry watched TV in the living room. He had a music channel on and Louis sang along to any song that came on. 'Bang Bang' came on and Louis sang at the top of his lungs. Harry burst out laughing as Louis started rapping Nicki Minaj's part. He was actually impressed. He rested his hands on his stomach and stared down at the bump.

"I've never been so excited, Haz." Louis sat cross legged next to him once he had finished the dishes.

"Me too, boo. I don't care what the baby is going to be, I'm just happy to be a dad." Harry said.

They sat on the couch and discussed how the other boys would react to the news. Liam and Zayn, also known as "The Power Couple", were on vacation somewhere in the Pacific Ocean, with no internet or anything. Niall was visiting his family and was too busy to check any social media. The Power Couple was coming back to London the next day.

"So tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"If that's okay with you, love." Louis replied. Harry nodded.

The rest of their day was spent cuddling on the couch and watching classic movies. By the time they got to The Breakfast Club, Harry had fallen asleep. Messy curls found their way to Louis' face and tickled his cheeks. He giggled before moving Harry's head to his chest. Louis rubbed circles on his waist while kissing his head every minute or so. They relaxed and sighed happily.

"I love you, Lou." Harry mumbled into his black shirt.

"I love you too, Haz." Louis pushed his hair out of his face. Harry hummed and closed his eyes. He lifted his chin, giving Louis a small smile.

"Kiss?" He asked.

"Sure." Louis helped Harry sit in his lap. Louis' small hands rested on his boyfriend's hips. He leaned in slowly before Harry slammed his lips onto his. It was like they hadn't kissed in months, which has happened before and led to make-up sex. Their lips parted here and there and moved together perfectly. Harry wrapped his arms around the smaller man's neck and twirled his hair around his long fingers. Louis relaxed and let himself completely get lost in the kiss. His lips became lazy as he tasted the sweet mint on Harry's lips. He ran his hands up and down his back, his shirt riding up every few seconds. The kiss became even more passionate and needy. They knew they couldn't go any farther than that. They pulled away and Harry peppered kisses all over Louis' face.

"Harry! Stop!" He giggled.

"What's the magic word?" Harry kept kissing his face.

"Please?" He asked.

"Nope." He touched his cheeks and kissed all over his forehead and nose.

"I love you?"

"I love you too."

"Is that the magic word?"

"Yep!"

"Good. Now kiss me you fool."

"That's my line." Harry pouted. Louis rolled his eyes and kissed him softly. Harry's big hand moved up his chest and rested on his cheek. A good five minutes passed and they still kissed like never before. When Harry pulled away, he stood up and pulled Louis to their room. They took their shirts and pants off, leaving them in their boxers. They climbed in bed and snuggled into each other's chests. Harry's eyes closed and he was asleep almost immediately. Louis held him close and ran his fingers through his curls. He twirled one on the back of his neck, making sure not to tug on it too hard. The touch made Harry almost melt in his arms. It calmed him down when he was stressed. He had a feeling he would have Louis doing that the next nine months. Louis put the piece of hair between his index and middle fingers and pulled his fingers away from it. His eyelids got heavier by the minute. He closed his eyes, still played with the small piece of hair, and fell asleep for the night.

Louis was still asleep when he felt Harry get up and run to the bathroom. He could hear the ungodly noises coming from his boyfriend. He rubbed his eyes and shuffled his feet across the carpet and the tile in the bathroom. Harry practically hugged the toilet. Louis pulled Harry's hair into a bun and sat behind him. He wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on his back. Harry flushed the toilet then leaned back against Louis. He sniffled and held Louis’ small hands to his chest. Small kisses were pressed onto Harry’s shoulder and he relaxed slowly. His body had been so tense all morning that it felt good to be relaxed again. Louis rubbed his fingers over Harry’s knuckles and hummed against his shoulder and the back of his neck.

“Thank you.” Harry whispered.

“Anything for you, darling.” Louis replied. Harry blushed hard and turned around to curl into a ball in Louis’ lap.

“Y’know, you’re really comfy. I wish I was smaller so I wouldn’t crush you.” He nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck.

“I don’t mind that you are crushing me. You’re comfy too.” He rested his hands on the small of Harry’s back.

“Okay. Can we do nothing today? Peanut is killing me already.” He looked at Louis. He nodded and Harry stood up. He held his hand out and helped Louis stand up. They decided on watching more movies and eating pizza all day, at least until the other boys came over. It was needed due to the fact they would go back to their normal, hectic lives the next day. Harry had to meet some people to help them write songs, which he dreaded the most as their lyrics were horrendous  
compared to his. Louis had a meeting in the afternoon to discuss plans with some new boyband who would most likely fail within the first few months. He wasn’t thrilled about that.

Around 2 p.m. The Power Couple had showed up with beer. Louis groaned when the doorbell rang and got up to see who it was. Once he saw the beer, he sighed.

“Hey Louis!” Zayn said and walked in. Harry’s eyes widened and he darted upstairs to put a big shirt on. He walked downstairs and greeted Zayn and Liam.

“How have you been?” Liam asked.

“Okay, I suppose. How ‘bout you guys?” Harry replied, wrapping an arm around Louis’ waist.

“We’ve been great. Our vacation was so awesome. I’m kind of sad to be back home but I missed everybody.” Zayn said as he emerged from the kitchen with an open beer bottle in his hand. He took a sip and sat on one of the black couches in the living room. Liam and Harry followed as Louis let Niall inside the warm house.They all gathered around the living room, talking about their vacations and whatever they did. Niall talked about how his family had been and the crazy adventures they went on. The Power Couple went on about everything they did, even the weird massages they had gotten one day. When it was time for Louis and Harry to talk, they held hands and nodded at each other.

"We have some good news. I hope that you guys don't hate me, I'm scared to be honest." Harry said. The other three nodded and got more comfortable. Zayn draped his legs over Liam's and turned to face Harry.

"I'm pregnant." Harry sat up a bit, squeezing Louis' hand. The room went dead silent as they waited for some kind of reaction. Niall grinned and hugged them tightly.

"Congrats mate. That's amazing." Liam smiled, running his fingers up and down Zayn's leg.

"Congratulations." Zayn said and leaned his head against Liam's.

"So we are uncles?" Niall asked. Louis nodded and kissed Harry's cheek. "Awesome!"

He sat back down in the black recliner. Liam and Zayn curled into each other and talked about their plans for when they got home. Mostly it was sex or cuddling. Niall scrunched his nose and turned to talk to Harry and Louis.

"So when did you find out?" He rested his head in his hands.

"Two days ago, right?" Louis rubbed Harry's thigh.

"Yeah. Two mornings ago." Harry nodded.

"I think I know how you got pregnant but I don't want to ask. So are you two excited?" Niall asked.

"We aren't sure either but we are definitely excited." Harry put his hand on the bump.

"I'm happy for you guys. You will be the best dads." Niall fumbled with his jacket sleeves.

"Thanks Ni." Louis smiled and kissed Harry's temple. They all talked and watched a football game on TV. Niall and Louis screamed and threw popcorn at the screen when their favorite team messed up. When the team lost, Louis threw himself onto the couch and groaned. Niall pouted and slumped into the recliner.

"You okay?" Harry giggled as Louis curled into his side.

"Yeah, I think so." He replied. Harry draped his arm around Louis' waist, pressing a kiss to his head. Louis smiled and closes his eyes.

At 8 p.m. Zayn, Liam, and Niall had left. A huge weight had been taken off of Harry's and Louis' shoulders. They flopped onto the couch and turned the news on. It was the same things as always. A dog saves a kid. A plane crashed into an empty field. Some people robbed a gas station or bank. Harry fumbled with Louis' fingers, rubbing his knuckles with his thumb.

"You are so beautiful." Harry whispered. Louis blushed and covered his face with his hands. "I can't wait to have the baby and see you singing to it before it falls asleep. I can't wait to watch you play with the baby and watch you put your beanies on it. I can't wait, Lou." Harry kissed his knuckles. Louis squealed a bit and blushed harder.

"You're perfect." Louis said. Harry smiled and cuddled his boyfriend the rest of the night.

"I love you." He mumbled.

"I love you too." Louis whispered.

~~~~~


End file.
